


Orion's Blooming

by naname2



Series: Optimus Prime in the Dark Side [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Cybertron Event, F/M, M/M, Military, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Pre-War, Tags May Change, Torture, Violence, megaopweek2020, posted also on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naname2/pseuds/naname2
Summary: Orion Pax always considered himself a peaceful person, a mech who hated to see energon spilled in bloody fights, he always thought that violence would never be the solution of a conflict. That was one of the reasons why he refused to follow the ranks of the other mechs of his age, who was joining Cybertron Military Academy, preferring him, to become an archivist, as he would be close to the datapads, which was his true passion, and he was comfortable with how little he had.Working at the Hall of Records was wonderful, because Orion had access to all the datapads he wanted to read, and allowed him to gain better technological knowledge, and his level of experience easily matched that of former Senator Soundwave. In fact, for Orion, that was all he would ever want in life. At least that was what he thought at the moment, but little did Orion know that soon his quiet and comfortable reality would change dramatically when he met a certain Silver Gladiator.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Optimus Prime in the Dark Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Orion's Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic Sentry Blue and Little Ether (Sentinel Prime and Elita One), they were Orion's childhood friends, but because they are older than him, they both dropped him off to go to the military academy, where they earned their new names after being promoted by Ultra. Magnus, but that is a few years ago.

Orion Pax always considered himself a peaceful person, a mech who hated to see energon spilled in bloody fights, he always thought that violence would never be the solution of a conflict. That was one of the reasons why he refused to follow the steps of the other mechs of his age, who was joining Cybertron Military Academy, preferring him, to become an archivist, as he would be close to the datapads, which was his true passion, and he was comfortable with how little he had.

Working at the Hall of Records was wonderful, because Orion had access to all the datapads he wanted to read, and allowed him to gain better technological knowledge, and his level of experience easily matched that of former Senator Soundwave. In fact, for Orion, that was all he would ever want in life.

Of course, there were several people around her who criticized her choices, one of these being Sentinel Prime and Elita One, formerly known as Sentry Blue and Little Ether respectively. They were a few years older than Orion, but that never prevented them from being friends, since their families were neighbors. Orion was easily able to bond with the older duo and soon the three became inseparable. Sentry was like an older brother to Orion, always protecting him from the bullies committed by other Mechs of his age, who teased him because his structure was smaller than normal and because Orion was gentle and peaceful, having tastes. differentiated from others.

On the other hand Little Ether or simply "Litt" was a femmech quite different from the Iaconian stereotype, Litt was mostly fighting, always sneaking around to watch a match of Gladiators without anyone knowing. This caused some fear in Orion, being a Gladiator was a very ungrateful profession, only criminals and bloodthirsty mechs chose this profession, of course, there were those who risked their necks in search of money for their families for lack of better options, but were few.

Things were pretty peaceful for several years, but since good things are short-lived, Orion's graduation soon came, and with it, people's expectations of their future. His father, being a war structure, wanted Orion to join the army at all costs, a decision that was fervently supported by Sentry and Litt, who would also enlist. On the other hand, his mother wanted him to go to college and specialize in mechanics and technology and follow in his footsteps as a renowned scientist and operate with her in Crystal City.

His biological brother was a doctor, but he and Orion did not have a very good relationship.....To tell the truth, he hated Orion with all his being.

Imagine everyone's disappointment when he refused to pursue the career of any of his parents, and insisted on following a more peaceful and intellectual path, Orion was a great lover of philosophy, the various kinds of arts and of course, literature ( rather than romance, poetry, and tragedy), it was thanks to this passion and his knowledge gained through intense sections of study that he got his job as an archivist and receptionist at the Hall of Records, working as secretary and direct messenger for the Great Master Archivist, Alpha Trion. His family still wrinkled his nose, seeing that job as unworthy, because for them, Orion would have to be among the best of the best.

That was only part of the problem, the worst part is that the little one was born with a rare condition where even if a male, the mech could have a second valve when it matured, depending on the conditions under which its structure had developed, and that It could often cause the mech to be able to carry a sparkling wine just like the femmechs. After this revelation, his parents couldn't even look at him without saying how disappointed they were with him, while his brother used it to mock and humiliate poor Orion.

No one else thought he was worth it, not even his so-called "friends" wanted to be associated with someone considered useless. It was a shock to see their friendship of so many years being undone because of such prejudiced thoughts, but Orion didn't back down, he watched his only two "friends" leave for the military academy and he moved on. 

Alpha Trion seemed to be the only one who cared about him, treating him kindly and being affectionate around him, such ways that almost made Orion fond of the old man, "almost."

Obviously all that “love” didn't come without ulterior motives. Orion was no fool, much less naive or innocent, he knew very well that whenever he is his boss they were left alone somewhere, the old man would always try to touch him in improper ways. The only reason the mech would do nothing about it was to fear that things would get out of hand or get fired, which would surely cause more family problems.

Orion was avoiding his family members as much as possible, he rarely spent time at home, in fact, he was secretly researching some apartments in the farthest part of town, he wanted to move out of there as soon as possible and ask for his emancipation. He never spent the money he had received on his job, unlike his family who lived to flaunt his wealth, he always kept his allowance in well-hidden places because he knew it would be useful in the near future, and now, that time has come, for after 39 torturous months of enduring the contempt of those around him, Orion had enough money to buy a humble apartment in the suburbs of Iacon.

The Place itself was small, but enough for a single person to live comfortably, not only that, but also in a discreet location where he knew that his parents would never have the courage to enter. All that was missing now was emancipation and so he could finally pack up and get out of that hell he once called home.


End file.
